


TSSW- The Lesbian Sex Academy

by ChaoticTemptation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edging, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Swearing, Teasing, blowjob, exotic dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTemptation/pseuds/ChaoticTemptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lauren, a recent graduate with nowhere to continue her education, encounters a young man at a bar who offers her a scholarship to his school, how could she refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scholarship

Lauren was a regular girl. She wasn't fat but wasn't a stick figure. She had regular C cup boobs. She was 5”10 and had a cute smile and gorgeous blue eyes. Her best feature had to be her long curly light brown hair though. She was 18 years old and had taken a year off after graduation and was currently living in a small apartment, trying to avoid thinking about the college applications that she should have sent in, considering the school year was about to begin. But she was much more concerned about keeping herself busy than about where she would be attending during the school year. It had been a long day of job searching and Lauren had found nothing, and was over her head in stress. Lauren sighed and stood up heading towards her small closet. ‘A night out will definitely make me feel better’ Lauren thought to herself as she changed out of her sweats and tee shirt and putting on a glittery mini dress the reached just below her ass and showed off her perky tits. After hesitating for only a moment she decided to remover her bra and panties, in hopes that she might find someone willing to fuck her tonight. She put in some light heels and a but of lipstick and eyeliner and then made her way out the door. She went to the local bar and got millions of whistles as she walked toward the bartender. She sat down and pushed her boobs up with her upper arms and looked through her lashes up at the bartender. “Well aren’t you just a little slut” the bartender commented as he slid her a cocktail. She nodded her head slowly picking up the fruity drink. “I have a job you might want to do. Come into my office.” He said. She followed him behind the counter, and smiled. She hadn’t gotten any in ages! He gestured down to the button on his pants and she immediately got down on her knees and took his cock out. She stroked it curiously and licked all around the head. She took some more of his dick in her mouth and started to suck gently as she fondled his balls. He moaned a little and pulled on her hair gently, but firmly. She took him by surprise by taking the rest if his cock and sucking vigorously. He started bucking into her mouth and she swallowed around his solid member causing him to shoot his creamy cum all down her throat. He sighed contently and patted her head, as a signal to get up. “How old are you sweet tits?” He asked her as he shoved his cock back into his pants. “Eighteen” Lauren said her face slightly red from the oral sex. “Have you been accepted to any schools?” He asked her. She shook her head no and the man raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Well now you have! Please, consider coming to TSSW. We’d love to have you. If your interested give this number a call and you’ll get driven down. Hope to see you there!” He said handing her a card and going back behind the bar. Lauren was so excited! She ran back home as fast as she should with pussy juice covering her thighs and making its way further down. She called the number as soon as she got back and there was a car outside her appertement just 2 hours later. She ran over and hopped in the backseat. A short drive later and they were at the school. It was fairly large but Lauren had a map and made it to the admissions office fairly quickly. At the office a woman smiled up at her. “You must be Lauren! Welcome to TSSW! The boss told us all about you! We really appreciate that you are so enthusiastic about improving your talents!” she said. “What talents?” Lauren asked, confused by what the woman meant. “Oh you know! Your sexual skills! That is why you signed up right? TSSW, training school for sluts and whores?”


	2. First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren goes to her first class, Masturbation, at her new school TSSW.

“Oh y-yes of course!” Lauren replied turning slightly paler. She didn't realize what she had gotten herself into. The woman handed her an envelope then. “In there is everything you need to know!” The woman chirped. Lauren thanked her then opened the envelope. The first was a greeting letter and then her class schedule.   
Period one- Masurbation   
Period two- Oral  
Period three- Stamina practice  
Period four- Lunch  
Period five- Gay sex  
Period six- Entertainment shift  
The next sheet of paper was her dorm room number. She was in room 6969. The final sheet of paper was the rules if the building.  
You may not have sex with anyone when not in class. Good girls don't touch anyone without permission.  
You may view the entertainment at your lunch block.  
You may not skip class. This will result in punishment.  
You must follow every order told to you by any authority figure.  
You must wear your uniform at all times.  
Always obey the machinery. We are a very high tech school.  
And that was it. Lauren made her way up to her room to see a king sized bed. And a bathroom suite. She walked over to the bed to see a package with a note tied to it. The note said ‘Uniform’ on it. She opened the package to find a tiny plaid skirt that just covered her ass and a push up bra in white, which her boobs were spilling out of. She sighed and looked around the room, before her eyes spotted a clock that said it was 10:30 pm. Lauren gasped and changed into her night time uniform, a baby pink Teddy. She was just getting into bed when she saw a dildo raise out of the bottom pointed towards the head of the board. A voice then repeat a message. ‘Please insert in pussy’ it said in a sexy british man’s voice. Lauren slowly crawled into the bed and inserted the dildo into her hot wet pussy. Lauren adjusted herself around the dildo and was just drifting of when the dildo started vibrating softly and pushing in and out if her. Lauren moaned and groaned as the dildo stimulated her, but never enough to come. She finally fell asleep, sexually frustrated and tired. When she woke up the dildo was gone but she was even hornier that she had been yesterday. Lauren got up, showered and got into her uniform. He pussy throbbed in anticipation and she longed to cum, but knew that cumming without permission was against the rules. She walked out of her room into the busy hallway full of girls in the same uniform as her making their way to their own classes. She walked down the hall to her first class, Masturbation with Ms. Alotta Fagina. She walked in to see a couple other girls sitting in class whimpering softly and moaning quietly. Lauren went over to a seat in the front row of seats and noticed that there was not desks, just chairs with closed compartments under them. She sat down on a seat not near anyone else and shivered as she felt her bare wet pussy his the cool wood of the seat. Her skirt left nothing to the imagination and sitting down it rose above her ass and cunt so she was completely exposed. It took all her effort not moan out loud. She sat there, eyes closed and shivering. Finally most of the students arrived and Ms. Fagina walked in. “Good morning girls. Welcome to your first year at TSSW. In this class we will learn the art of Masturbation, and how to improve your self-loving abilities. Let's begin shall we? Everybody begin with removing your tops. Come on girls we don't have all day.” Ms. Fagina instructed. Lauren quickly placed her bra next to her chair. She whimpered as the cool air hit her swollen puffy nipples and tender breasts. After all the girls had removed their tops Mrs. Fagina proced to remove her own top. Lauren gasped as Ms. Fagina’s top dropped to expose her large pink nipples and C-cup breasts. “Alright girls, the first thing we will be trying is touching our tits. Try touching around your tits and squeezing them gently. Avoid touching your nipples for now ladies, that will come later.” Ms. Fagina said. The girls all massaged their smooth tits, as the watched Ms. Fagina demonstrate for them. Ms. Fagina’s erotic show made the girls even hornier and you could hear a few moans from them as the watched her eagerly. Lauren was more horny then she had ever been as she watched her teacher. Ms. Fagina had long wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes and lips that were perfect and just begging for a kiss. They continued like this for only a few minutes before Ms. Fagina continued to speak. “Good job girls. Now we will learn the art of stimulating the nipples. To start take your pointer fingers and just lightly brush over your nipples like so.” Ms. Fagina told them as she started to brush over her own. Ms. Fagina let out a small moan and then continued her instructions. “Then you can take your pointer and thumb and gently pinch and twist them or even try flicking them. Go ahead and try.” She said, as she began to run out of breath due to the pleasure coursing through her tits as she pinched and fondled them. Lauren moaned loudly along with the other girls as she played with her nipples, pinching and rolling them gently. The class spent a good ten minutes teasing their nipples, flicking, pinching, rubbing, and fondling them until they were rock hard and extra sensitive. “Alright class, now open your pussy lips and show me your sweet pink pussies.” Ms. Fagina instructed. She then proceeded to remove her own skirt and panties and sat on top of her desk spreading her legs wide so that all the girls could see her smooth wet cunt. All the girls moaned in response to seeing their teacher expose herself to them. “Now girls I want you to carefully trace around you clitorises with one finger. Make circles with your finger all the way around nice and slowly. That's right, tease your little clits. Then reach down and get some of your juices on your fingers and trace some more.” Ms. Fagina told them. Alotta carefully circled her own clit to give an example for she girls to follow and she shivered as her body begged for more stimulation. Lauren was sweating in anticipation as she circled her throbbing clit. She wanted to rub it hard until she came all over the seats but knew that if she disobeyed her teacher she would be punished harshly. So she circled her clit over and over for a good five minutes before Ms. Fagina spoke again. “Alright girls, now I want you to gently ease one finger into your pussy and finger fuck yourselves at a medium rate. Yes, that's it. The with one finger gently rub your clits. Good job girls!”, she said as all the girls fucked themselves. Lauren groaned as she eased her finger into her needy cunt. Every push was torture as she teased her poor pussy and created a large pool of her juices on the chair. She gently rubbed her sensitive clit causing her to whimper and moan. As soon as all the girls had adjusted Ms. Fagina told them to add a second finger and go full speed. All the girls were shoving their fingers in and out if their sopping cunts like there was no tomorrow. You could hear the wet sounds of their fingers hitting their wet cunts and the room was hot and sweaty with build up sexual tension. The room was filled with moans, groans and whimpers as the girls furiously rubbed their clits and fucked themselves. People were yelling out as they came and squirted all over the chairs. Lauren had never felt this good while masturbating. She was moaning the loudest of all and was getting very close to her much wanted release. She put more pressure on her clit and fucked herself as fast as she could, getting her juices all over the floor in front of her. The thing that sent her over the edge however, was when the girl behind her squirted all over her back. “Yes! Oh fuck yes!” Lauren yelled as she climaxed. The pleasure was almost unbearable as it surged through her body causing her to shake and whine. She opened her eyes as her orgasm faded away to see Ms. Fagina climaxing quietly. All the girls were panting, their sweaty bodies glistening with both their own cum and the cum if the other girls. “Alright, good job girls. Class dismissed.” Ms. Fagina said as she got dressed once again. Lauren stood up and pulled her skirt down and put her top back on. She fixed her hair a bit and then headed off to her next class. Lauren walked down the hall, looking flustered and sticky with cum and sweat.


	3. Second Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely time in her first class Lauren makes her way to her second class if the day, Oral.

She eventually made it to her next class, Oral, with Ms. Ayna Neeze. This classroom was the same as the other one in size but had no chairs or desks, besides from Ms. Neeze’s which sat at the front of the room. There were however yoga mats layed out in lines that sat two girls per line and seemed to be damp with sweat and cum. Lauren walked to the middle of the class and sat on one of the dryer mats. Soon after Lauren had sat down a young girl, about Lauren’s age, came and sat next to her. The girl had short straight hair that hung just to her chin and was sleek and black. Her skin was a lovely olive colour and her eyes were a light, cheerful brown. She had a petite frame and Lauren thought her tits were probably about a B-cup. “Hello, I'm Angela!” The girl said, her soft pink lips turned up in a smile. “I’m Lauren, pleased to meet you!” Lauren smiled back. The girls made small talk for a little while until the heard the sound of high heels clacking across the hardwood floor. The whole class looked to see Ms. Neeze walking down the centre row in 8” heeled black leather boots, a thought black leather corset and a black lace g-string. Her blonde hair fell in waves down her back and she smirked as the girls gawked at her D-cup tits and perky ass. When Ms. Neeze reached her desk she spun around to take in the girls before her. Some looked intimidated, but most just looked horny as hell. Ms. Neeze smiled at them all making some blush and look down. “Welcome to your first oral lesson ladies.” Ms. Neeze said. Lauren relaxed at the sound of her voice. It was smooth and gentle, and put her completely at ease. “How about we see what you already know and go from there, shall we?” Ms. Neeze said. The girls all nodded vigorously in response to her suggestion. “Alright ladies turn to whoever’s next to you. They will be your partner for our exercise. Whomever is in the left will be going first. The goal is to make them cum, but without using your hands. Have fun, and begin!” Ms. Neeze said grinning widely at her students. Lauren noticed that she was on the left side of their mat, and turned to face Angela with a smile. Lust flashed through Lauren's eyes as she looked at Angela and she crawled towards her, taking Angela’s little skirt in her teeth and tugging it down and tossing it to the side. Lauren traced delicate kisses down Angela’s jaw and neck leaving little bites as she went and feeling tiny Angela shiver beneath her. She made her way to her collar bone placing more feathery kisses down to her bra strap. Lauren nudged it off and then made her way to the other one to do the same thing. She then pulled the cups down revealing Angela’s small tits and nipples. Lauren’s tongue circled Angela's large areolas, teasing her before she finally reached her nipple. Lauren sucked on her nipple swirling her tongue around the bead until Angela let out a small moan. Lauren brought her head to the other nipple giving it an equal amount of attention before kissing her way downwards. She kissed all over Angela's flat stomach and all around her pussy and the inside of her thighs. She left little hickeys all over her while Angela whimpered and moaned. Lauren moved closer and closer to Angela’s pussy, not quite giving Angela any relief, just teasing her more. Angela shook as she felt Lauren’s hot breath near her pussy and almost bucked into her mouth, but before she could Lauren suddenly dove in. Angela yelled out in pleasure, shaking and screeching. Lauren’s tongue circled her clit and poked at her pussy fucking her with her tongue and working her up. The she finally wrapped her lips around Angela’s sensitive clit and sucked as hard as she could. “Oh yes you little slut! Just like that! Suck my little clit you whore! Yes! I'm so close, so close!” Angela yelled out, as she grinded her pussy all over Lauren’s face. “Ahhhh!” Angela screamed and suddenly Angela’s vum was all over Lauren’s face. Lauren licked her dry savoring the sweet cum and moaning as she realized how horny she had become. Angela caught her breath and then looked at Lauren in a way that could only be described as naughty. She crawled over to Lauren, with a smile on her full lips. She immediately attacked Lauren's lips sucking and biting at them until they were red and swollen. Lauren sighed contently as she made her way to her neck, leaving large hickeys and red marks all over. Angela wasted no time getting to her boob, sucking on her nipple like her life depended on it. Lauren squealed in shock as she felt Angela fondle her tits roughly. She had never felt pleasure like this as shocks of lust shot through her body from Angela's touch. She shivered as Angela trailed her finger lightly down her stomach and placed a small kiss at the top of her pussy. Angela lay down on her back and beckoned her with one finger. “Come sit in my face sweet thing” Angela said with a wink and a small giggle. Lauren lay her knees on either side of her head and lowered her core towards Angela’s awaiting lips. She was shaking slightly as she slowly lowered herself but shot back up in shock when she felt Angela's warm tongue reach up to greet her. Lauren quickly lowered her wet cunt back down, wanting to feel the sensation again. Angela’s tongue dived back in, sucking her clit and slurping up all her juices. Lauren was grinding her pussy all over her and rubbing her clit kn the tip of Angela’s nose for more pleasure. Pleasure shot through her like little bolts of lightning as she writhed and moaned from the ecstasy. Lauren let out one final yell as she let loose her cum all over Angela’s face. She carefully removed her self from above Angela and leaned over to give her a big open mouthed kiss. “Alright, that's all the time we have for today girls! See you all tomorrow!” Ms.Neeze said to them. Lauren helped Angela up and they both got dressed. “Wow, that was really fun! Thanks so much! What block do you have next?” Angela asked her, once again taking on an innocent persona. “I have stamina practice, how about you?” Lauren asked, hoping that they could have a little more fun during lunch. “Sorry, I’ve got lunch now! I would have loved to see you in stamina though, all helpless and horny.” Angela said smirking at her. Lauren blushed and said goodbye as she made her way to Stamina practice with Ms. Ivona Screw.


	4. Third Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a great time with Angela Lauren makes her way to Stamina class in which girls are tested to see how long they can go without cumming ;)

She walked into the classroom to find no desks, chairs or mats. Instead girls seemed to be strapping themselves onto the walls. There were panels with four cuffs that left you spread eagled vertically against the walls. There were platforms for your feet to stand on but your ankles and wrists would be held down. Lauren found a free panel and undressed before locking herself in. Soon all the panels were filled with horny girls waiting for instruction. Then in walked Ms. Screw, a gorgeous African American woman with voluptuous tits, at least a DD cup and a gorgeous curvy figure. Her lips were painted red and she had on black eyeliner that really brought out her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a tight tank top that her breasts spilled out of and a blazer over top of it. On her bottom half she wore a pencil skirt to match the blazer that reached only to her middle thigh. Her legs looked long and sexy in her shiny black heels and stockings. “Good afternoon ladies” she said looking at them and checking their bondage. “Today we will be using the machines that you are currently hooked up to, to test your stamina. You will be pleasured by the machine and brought just to the edge of orgasm over and over, and you may feel over stimulated and sensitive but the machine is monitoring you and won't let you cum. You may only cum if you can convince me through begging, however I am not easily persuaded. Good luck ladies!” she said with a smirk on her face. Lauren felt a blindfold get wrapped around her head. Her other senses were more alert without her sight and she could hear the machine shifting and felt silicone hands massage her shoulders, neck and stomach. They moved slowly down her body, avoiding her breasts and pussy but gently rubbing her inner thighs. She let out a soft moan and enjoyed the massage. Soon the machine started gently fondling her breasts and around her hard nipples. She let out a whimper and a loud moan when she felt small suction cups latch onto her nipples giving the same effect as if someone was sucking them. She writhed around on the panel, as the pleasure was overwhelming. Then she felt a small silicone piece flick at her clit like a tongue. She screamed again and bucked her hips into the air. Soon another suction cup was added to her clit and she was dizzy with pleasure. Suddenly a smooth 8” dildo pushed it's way into her pussy and she almost came all over it leaving a puddle below her. The dildo went in and out slowly, working her up again and then suddenly slammed into her filling her up completely and she almost came again. The machine was just warming up though, it tickled her nipples and squeezed them lightly as she continued to squirm around trying to find release. Her orgasm built up again as she clit suction cup started to vibrate but it all stopped as right before she got that sweet release that she was so craving. The room was filled with girls whining and moaning all wanting the same thing. The machine worked her up over and over and she had edged about twenty times before she started to beg. “Ms. Screw!” Lauren called out panting from the sexual torture. Ms. Screw took her time walking over and looked her up and down before responding to the frustrated girl. “Yes my dear?” Ms. Screw asked her, with a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't wait to hear this pretty one beg. “Please let me cum miss! I don't think I can take it anymore! It hurts it feels to good! I need to let go, please!” She begged, moaning in between sentences. “Oh darling, I think you can last a little longer. Only sluts beg to cum like that.” Ms. Screw told Lauren, as she smirked and started to move on to the next girl. “No please dont go! I am a slut! I'm a little whore who needs to cum for you miss!” She yelled. This caught Ms. Screws attention. “Oh do you? Well then tell me more.” She insisted. Ms. Screw always loved it when she got a girl willing to humiliate herself for an orgasm. “I'm such a slut Ms. Screw! I would do anything to cum. I love it so much! I need orgasms like I need food and water, and it feels so good, I might pass out!” She rambled on, not really able to think about what she was saying anymore. “Fine, you may cum. The machine will shut off by itself when your done. Don't expect this to happen again. I don't let my students cum very often.” She said and the walked off to her next moaning student. Lauren felt every part if the machine turn on as the dildo slammed into her hard and fast and the suction cups vibrated on her clit and tits. She let out a scream as her body tensed and pleasure flowed through her for the third time thay day. She collapsed in the restraints and took a moment to catch her breath. The machine folded its self back into the wall and undid the cuffs holding herself upright. She took a wobbly step down and put her outfit back on. Finally it was time for lunch.


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is ready for some lunch after an exhausting day of orgasms, but is surprised by the entertainment.

Lauren walked through the hallways passing other young girls laughing and talking. Finally she made it to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was large, and had over 50 tables that fit 8 girls each and there was a stage right in the middle of the back wall with stripper poles and big flashy lights. Off to the side, Lauren saw the lineup to get your food and she walked over to get behind some of the other girls. She grabbed a tray and helped herself to a chicken caesar salad and a sports drink. She walked over to one of the tables farther from the stage, but just as she was about to dig in a large group of boys walked in and crowded around the stage. They were all wearing the same uniform, grey pants a white button up and a grey blazer with a school crest on the left side. None of the other girls seemed bothered or confused by this, so Lauren assumed that this was a regular occurrence though she didn’t understand why they were here, but it hit her as soon as the curtains to the stage opened to reveal a group of girls on the poles in skimpy lingerie. They were here to watch the show. The girls slid up and down on the poles dancing seductively. They grinded on the poles and showed of their flexibility by doing tricks on the poles and they twerked and wiggled for the boys. The boys were cheering and the music was loud. Soon other girls went over to watch the show too. The girls on the stage ripped their tops off and showed off their tits to the boys, teasing and taunting them with them. Most of the boys were hard by now as the girls kept grinding their pussies on the poles and rubbing their tits on them and each other. The boys cheered when a few of the girls started making out. Lauren felt herself getting wet as well and stood up to watch the girls. Lauren squeezed her thighs together hoping for some friction, but failed to fully relieve herself. The girls kept dancing all through lunch, eventually taking their panties off too. The girls covered the poles with their cum and showed off their precious pink pussies to the guys by doing the splits and spreading their cunt lips on the poles. Everyone cheered as the curtains closed, and an announcer came on the intercom. “Thank you for watching our strip show, later today we will be having two more, both different from the others. If you thought this was fun you should come to our next performance in which the girls show off their solo abilities and another to see what they’ve learned about lesbianism.” The voice said as the boys nodded and discussed when they would be returning with each other. Lauren couldn’t wait to see those shows. She looked at the time and saw it was time for her next class, which was called entertainment shift, on the stage. Oh no. She wouldn't have to perform up there, would she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, I am sorry it's a shorter chapter but the next one should be longer. I just wanted to know if any of you kinky folk had any ideas for any other fetishes that Lauren and the other girls at TSSW should try, because I want to write about what you'll enjoy ;) Don't worry I won't judge.


	6. Last class of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets up to perform for some rowdy boys.

Lauren nervously made her way behind the stage curtains where other girls were changing back into their uniforms and getting ready for the final class of the day. A couple more girls followed in behind Lauren, and she guessed they were there to join her. “Welcome girls, I am Ms. Rosie O’Kunt. It looks like you girls have got the solo shift. We have three different shows that run currently and it looks like you guys are doing the solo performance. You will each sit on one side of the stage and be showing off your Masturbation skills. You can cum as much as you want and try to put on a real good show for the guys okay? Your outfits are in the dressing rooms!” Ms. O’Kunt told them before running off to help out with a stage emergency. Rosie was a cute redhead, who was quite petite. She was only about 5”2 and fairly slim. Her curly red ringlets bounced as she walked and she looked very sharp in her crisp white button up tucked into a white skirt with pink flowers all over it. Her heels clacked as she walked away and her hips swayed sexily. Lauren managed to tear her eyes away from Ms. O'Kunt and walked into her dressing room. In there hanging up, there was a black lace push up bra, a black lace g-string and some black 8” heels. Lauren changed into her new outfit and met the three other girls behind the stage curtain. They all wore similar lingerie to Lauren, only in different colours. There was red, baby pink, purple and her own black set. Ms. O’Kunt reminded them to show off their skills, cum as much as possible and to arouse the boys before she went back to the intercom to announce the start of the show. “Ladies and gentlemen, please pull up a chair and get your money ready as we proudly present our solo show!” Ms. O’Kunt announced as the curtain was raised and Lauren was greeted to a view of horny boys waiting for a show. The crowd looked like it would be a rowdy one and Lauren was getting nervous, but knew she had to start or else she would get in big trouble. Lauren posed for them and felt up and down her smooth curves. The other girls were doing similar things and Lauren was starting to get into it. She whipped her hair around and made eye contact with some of the boys closest to the front. She massaged her tits and parted her plump lips, letting out a low moan. She fell gently onto her knees and thrust her hips at the crowd. Her head flew back and she let out a moan as she continued to play with her breasts. The boys cheered loudly as she took off the bra and felt her hard nipples . She rubbed her inner thighs and rubbed her clit over her panties. She moaned louder, eliciting a loud cheer from the audience. “Take off your panties slut!” One of the boys yelled out, and many of the other boys cheered in agreement. Lauren stood up and slowly teased them by wiggling her panties up and down, before dropping them and revealing her shaved cunt. She stepped out of them and walked towards the edge of the stage and fell into the splits, opening up her little pussy for the boys to see. Many of the boys had unbuckled their trousers by now and were jacking off slowly. “Rub that cunt bitch!” Another spoiled young man yelled. Lauren reached down slowly and began rubbing her clit. The touch sent waves of pleasure through her and she screamed in pleasure. The boys were rubbing their cocks vigorously as Lauren stuck her pointer and middle finger into her cunt and fucked herself hard. Her fingers made a wet noise every time she thrusted them into herself and she closed her eyes and she prepared to cum. The rowdy boys yelled at her, commanding her to cum for them and that's when she let loose. She came and moaned loudly as she rode out her first orgasm. She sat down to breathe but as soon as she stopped she heard a yell from the audience in front of her. “Keep going slut, we aren’t done yet!” The boys yelled at her. Exhausted, Lauren stood up and reached into one if the compartments hidden in the stage for a dildo. She got one that would suction to the stage and positioned it upright. The crowd cheered as she set up and the kneeled and hovered over the dick. She screamed and grasped at her tits as she slammed herself onto the plastic cock. She started to grind on it and slowly bounce up and down. The boys seemed please with this and they continued to masturbate to her fucking her tight pick pussy with the large dildo. Lauren was nearing her orgasm again and decided to pull it out of her pussy and shove the dildo up her ass. She popped the dildo into her and slammed down on that too. There was some pain as she did this but the pleasure outnumbered it easily. She moaned, groaned and whimpered as she bounced on the dildo and a minute later she grabbed a second dildo to shove up her pussy. She was now fucking herself in the pussy with one dildo, getting an ass fucking from another and rubbing the hell out if her clit. She was in heaven. The pleasure was overwhelming and she orgasmed quickly. She kept going all through her first orgasm, only to be rewarded with a second immediately after. Her body shook as pleasure ran through her. The sight of Lauren sent the boys over the edge and the ones in the front squirted their cum all over Lauren’s tired body. The group of boys stayed a little longer before shuffling out, fully satisfied with their visit. Lauren cleaned up the stage and walked back behind the curtain. Ms. O’Kunt was there waiting for her. It seemed that the other girls had left just a couple minutes ago, but Ms. O’Kunt stopped her. “Darling, you look absolutely delicious all covered in cum like that. I'd like you to carry your clothes out with you, but display your body to anyone you can on the way back to your room. I want everyone to see your naked body all sweaty and covered with cum. Its almost enough to make me cum right now.” she said with a wink, and then left. Lauren grabbed her clothes and made her way out of the cafeteria. She walked down the halls and blushed as teachers and students pointed at her and whispered to each other. She got a fair amount of winks and whistles, and many were taking pictures of her as she walked down the hall, her black heels clicking. She finally made it back to her room and decided, maybe she should take a relaxing shower. There couldn't be anything strange about the shower could there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings. I am still always looking for more kinks and fetishes for Lauren and the other girls at TSSW to try out so if you have any suggestions or want me to write another chapter on one that I've already done, let me know in the comments. XOXO


	7. Day 2- First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets her first punishment

She unlocked her door and walked over to the bed to change.out if her uniform, but laying there was a piece of paper. On it was her schedule for the next day.   
Period 1- Scissoring  
Period 2- Strap-Ons  
Period 3- Porn  
Period 4- Lunch  
Period 5- Punishments  
It seemed like she had two alternating schedules. Lauren put the paper aside and headed towards the shower. She turned on the water and as soon as it was nice and warm, hopped in. Inside the shower there was a variety of sweet smelling shampoos, body wash, bubble bath, scented candles, soaps, and scrubs. There was a big fluffy loofah, and a rain shower head. Lauren’s body relaxed under the warm water and she reached for a big pink bottle of shampoo, however just before she had reached it a mechanical hand reached out and stopped her. “Please allow us” the machine said in a gorgeous English accent. The hands washed her hair first before they picked up some lavender scented body wash and washed her stomach and legs. The tenderly scrubbed her inner thighs and lower back and then moved back up to her shoulders. The machine massaged her back as it washed it and then it rubbed her bottom as it washed that too. The machine came back around to her stomach and made its way to her tits. It rubbed all around her chest making sure to pay extra attention to her nipples. By the end of it her nipples were hard once again. The machine slid down her hips and nudged her legs apart. She gasped when the machine began to rub at her crotch. It rubbed all over her pussy and stuck a couple of it’s metal fingers into her. The other hand stimulated her clit and she rode the soapy fingers until she came. “Naughty girl” the machine spoke “Who gave you permission to cum?”. The machine removed its metal hands from her cunt and came back with an egg vibrator. “Punishment 226 being applied.” It spoke. “Printing instructions...Please pick up instructions from your room.” It finished as it inserted the sleek pink egg into her. The shower stopped and the curtain opened. Lauren walked out and dried off using one of the fluffy pink towels. She put on a small silk robe and went back into her bedroom. On her bed there was an envelope. She carefully opened the envelope and there was four smaller envelopes inside with the names of her teachers on them and one letter. She opened the letter first.  
Punishment 266 instructions:  
At this point you should have had a vibrating egg in your pussy. This egg is not to be taken out at any time. It will turn on and off at varying speeds and times throughout your day tomorrow. You will be excused from all classes however you still must attend them. You have been given four notes. Please give them to your teachers as you go to each class and they will tell you what to do. Enjoy your punishment and remember not to cum or you will have a worse one next time. Your courses will continue the next day.  
When she had finished reading she put the note down and got ready for bed. She lay down and pushed the vibrating dildo that came with the bed into her pussy next to the egg that was already there. She woke up the next day to a soft vibrating in her pussy. She got up and got ready for her first class. She made her way to Mrs. Fagina’s classroom and handed her the note. Ms. Fagina opened it and read it to herself.   
Ms. Fagina,  
Your student Lauren is currently going through punishment 266. We would like you to request that she remove her uniform for the rest of the day and that she is to do whatever you say.  
Thank you for understanding.  
Ms. Fagina grinned as she read the note. “Oh, you naughty young lady. You are to give me your uniform and keep it off for the rest of the day. Then I want you to go to the front of the room and tell them why you are being punished, how you are being punished and how much you love it” Ms. Fagina told her while smirking. Lauren was nervous as she stripped for Ms. Fagina and walked to the front of the room. Ms. Fagina got the class’s attention and Lauren gulped and crossed her arms behind her back. “I-I am being punished f-for cumming without permission b-by keeping a vibrating egg in m-my pussy for the whole day.” She said. “And how does it feel Lauren? Remember to speak nice and loudly, I want you to be heard by the students in the hallways.” Ms. Fagina whispered to her. “I love being punished and having a vibrator in my tight little pussy.” Lauren yelled to the class. She was full on blushing now as she saw girls recording her speech on their phones and sending them around the school. Lauren went to go sit down when she was stopped by Ms. Fagina. “Oh no dear, you will be standing here for the rest of the block so the whole class can see you.” She said. Lauren watched as the other girls whispered to each other and giggled. “Okay class, today we were going to practice scissoring however due to Lauren’s little predicament I think we had better make sure she learns her lesson. We will be taking turns playing with Lauren today. You can do whatever you like with her as long as she doesn’t get to cum.” Ms. Fagina told them. The girls formed a circle around Lauren’s slim shaking body. The first girl to come over was tall, probably 5”10 and had a body to die for. She had lightly tanned skin and dyed blue hair. She had a lip peircing on the left side of her bottom lip and a heart tattoo on her right hip. She attacked Lauren’s nipple. Lauren could feel the cold lip ring slide against her nipple and let out a groan of appreciation. Another girl joined her and together they sucked on her nipples until she was on the edge of orgasm. The girls noticed and pulled away leaving Lauren sweaty and frustrated. Once she had calmed down, the egg started buzzing and four more girls came to play. One pushed her down onto her hands and knees and started licking her ass, while two others continued to torture her nipples. The last one positioned her cute little pussy at Lauren's mouth and shoved her head in. Lauren thought she might cum just from eating her pussy. When the girls felt Lauren get to the edge of orgasm again the pulled away. Lauren’s pussy had created a small puddle of juices on the floor and her whole pussy and inner thighs were wet with them. The next group of three had her rub two of their pussies and lick the third one’s all at the same time. She was so horny she edged again just from tasting the pussy juices and feeling them cum. After all the girl had had a turn Lauren was left lying on the floor, exhausted from the hour and a half of edges and pleasuring. All the girls looked satisfied as they walked out the door to their next classes. “Up you get. Time for your next class.” Ms. Fagina told her. Lauren got up and stretched her sore muscles before walking into the crowded hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to tell me if you have an idea for a kinky class for Lauren and her friends to participate in cuties ;)
> 
> XOXO


	8. Day 2- Second Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren heads off to her next class continuing her punishment.

Lauren walked to Ms. Neeze’s classroom and tried to ignore all the stares she got and the flashes of cameras. Eventually she got there and approached Ms. Neeze. Lauren blushed and handed her the note. Ms. Neeze opened it and read it to herself.  
Ms. Neeze,  
Your student Lauren is currently going through punishment 266. We would like you to request that she insert one of your largest vibrating but plugs into her asshole for the rest of the day and that she is to do whatever you say.  
Thank you for understanding.  
Ms. Neeze raised her eyebrows at Lauren and she looked down and blushed. “Well then, you naughty little slut, I would like you to take this and put it into your cute little ass for the rest of the day.” Ms Neeze told her as she handed her a large sparkly pink butt plug with a fluffy tail on the end. Lauren started to put the plug in when Ms. Neeze stopped her. “No no my little whore. You are going to go to the front of the room with your back facing the class and bend all the way over and then insert it while I hold you cute little ass cheeks open for you okay?” Ms. Neeze instructed her with a wide smile. Lauren nodded and blushed and walked to the front of the room. Ms. Neeze walked over and held open her butt cheeks. “Alright class! Pay attention now. Your fellow classmate Lauren has received a punishment and therefore must wear this pretty little butt plug for the rest of the day and would love it if you all watched her put it in.” She said. Lauren’s hands shook from the humiliation as she started to push the plug in. She felt the stares from the girls behind her and she could hear them whispering to each other. “That's right all the way in” Ms. Neeze whispered to her as she pushed it in further. When she was done she was told to crawl over to her original place in the room so she did. “Alright class, since Lauren will be unable to participate in today's original lesson, we will be doing something different instead. Girls I want you to put on a show for her. Fuck each other to your heart's content and cum as much as you like but nobody may touch Lauren. Lauren, you are not allowed to cum but you may touch yourself in any way. Begin!” Ms. Neeze instructed them. The girls giggled with excitement and quickly stripped down until everyone was completely naked. They walked past Lauren and paired up with each other and began having heavy make out sessions with each other. They grabbed each other’s boobs roughly and some girls moved their mouths down to their partner’s nipples and sucked on them like they were candy. The room was a steaming mess of horny sweaty naked girls and it made Lauren even hornier than she already was from her previous class. Soon the pairs joined up with each other and there were girls moaning and whimpering on the floor in pleasure as they got their cunts eaten out and their tits licked. Lauren’s pussy burned as she watched the erotic sight before her and she began to rub her pussy vigorously. Ms. Neeze kneeled down next to her and whispered reminders not to cum into her ear as the girls in front of her grinded their pussies together and rode each other’s faces. Lauren thrust two fingers in and out of her pussy, rubbing up against the vibrating egg inside her. She almost came when Ms. Neeze kissed her nipple gently but quickly removed her hands from her body before she could. The girls made a chain, with each one’s head in another girls pussy and they all are eachother out whilst having their own pussies eaten out as well. Lauren was once again resisting the need to masturbate but couldn't help it when Ms. Neeze started gently circling her clit with her finger. She edged a few more times before she found the strength to stop touching herself again. The girls had almost all came and the end of the class was nearing so Lauren decided she would hold out and not touch herself again for at least the rest of the class. Her pussy was throbbing and her skin was moist and dewy but it wasn't worth the risk. There was only a minute left and she was just about to leave when Ms. Neeze dove in and made her edge a final time by sucking her clit so hard she almost passed out. Lauren was left panting in her chair while Ms. Neeze dismissed the rest of the class. Finally Lauren was dismissed after a long tongue filled kiss from Ms. Neeze and a tweak of her nipple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, sorry it's been a while. Remember to comment any ideas or anything you'd like me to write about ;)


	9. Day 2- Third Class

“Good morning Ms. Screw.” She said quietly and handed her the note.  
Ms. Screw,  
Your student Lauren is currently going through punishment 266. We would like you to request that she apply one of your strongest stimulating gels to her clit, and the rim of her ass and that she is to do whatever you say.  
Thank you for understanding.   
Ms. Screw finished reading the note and grinned at Lauren. “Naughty girl. Didn't you learn not to cum without permission?” Ms. Screw taunted her and grabbed the gel. Ms. Screw uncapped the bottle with her teeth and gently applied a generous amount to her clit while Lauren moaned like the slut she was. Even the slightest touch to her genitals caused extreme bursts of pleasure throughout her body. Ms. Screw turned her around and rubbed the gel all along the rim of her ass as it was stretched out by the butt plug. She gave Lauren’s ass a firm smack and then sent her back to her seat. “Class I know you were all looking forward to learning how to shot your own porn films, however we will have to leave that for tomorrow as somebody has been naughty. Lauren here has earned herself a punishment.” Ms. Screw told them. The girls all sighed in disappointment. “But, don't worry girls, we are still filming today, except not all of you will be in the movie. Actually the movie will just be starring Lauren, but we will still be using all the professional equipment. I'll let you take turns telling her what to do for the shoot. You will be the directors and Lauren will be our star!” Ms. Screw told them excitedly. Lauren’s eyes grew wide with both anticipation and nervousness. Lauren was guided to a bed surrounded by a white background and floor with high tech cameras and lights all pointed towards her. She knelt on the bed and watched as excited girls set up cameras and made sure the lighting was perfect. “Action!” She heard someone shout. “Massage those tits to start us off slut!” One girl yelled and Lauren grabbed her breasts and pushed them together and kneaded them between her fingers. She moaned when her finger brushed past her nipple, feeling a jolt of pleasure run through her. Her already wet pussy dripped all over the bed as she massaged her big perky tits. Lauren felt her clit tingle as she rubbed her nipples and let out loud moans and whines. Lauren lifted a nipple to her mouth and sucked hard. She moaned into her breast creating vibrations and.making her whine more. “Suck on this, whore!” Another girl yelled as she threw a dildo at Lauren from across the room. Lauren took the dildo between her lips and sucked on the tip, before taking it down her throat and moaning around it. Lauren’s hips began thrusting forward involuntarily as she took the big dildo down her throat. “Yeah you like that slut?” One girl yelled out and Lauren nodded vigorously. “Alright then fuckslut, I want you to suck on both your nipples at the same time and rub that little clit until you edge 10 times!” Another girl yelled. Lauren’s loud moans echoed through the room as she sucked on her nipples and rubbed her clit. Her noise attracted girls from the hallways and other classrooms and she soon had a large audience. Lauren’s pussy grinded against her hand as she felt a few drops of breast milk drip into her mouth from her persistent sucking. Lauren edged at last, dripping a ton of juices onto the bed. Her body was glistening with sweat as she started her next edge. This one came faster than the last as the pleasure built up getting her so close and then ending. Over and over. She finally finished her tenth edge, and was sat there panting and whining on the bed, her nipples hard and her clit swollen. “Smack that clit ten times bitch! Don't forget to count for us!” Another girl called out. Lauren spread her knees wide to give the crowd a better view of her throbbing pussy as she smack her little pink clit. “One!” She called out as both pain and pleasure radiated through her. “Two!” Another burst of pain spread through her, but ended with pleasure. “Three!” Warmth radiated through her cunt as she landed another smack on her abused clit. “Four!” She squealed as she felt the butt plug reach its highest level of vibration inside her ass. “Five!” She yelled as she watched the cameras capturing her in her most vulnerable state, which only let to increasing her arousal. “Six!” She glanced around the room and saw all the girls watching her intently, some with hands down their skirts, others touching their own tits. “Seven!” She edged again, the combination of the pain and pleasure becoming too much for her. “Eight!” She let out a shaky breath, as she felt a drip of sweat drip over one of her sensitive nipples. “Nine!” She called out, edging a second time and gyrating her hips. “Ten!” She called out finally, collapsing on the bed in the pool of sweat and cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait so long for this one my horny darlings, but here it is! I'll try to get the next one up sooner. XOXO


	10. Day 2- Lunch

Lauren woke up a few minutes later. She had blacked out from the pleasure of edging over and over. Her body was covered with dried sweat and cum, but she got up anyway and grabbed her stuff before heading to the cafeteria. She had been given permission to remove all her "accessories" as a reward for making it through the first few classes, but she was still being stimulated by the cold air against her nipples as she walked and her pussy lips sliding against eachother from her wetness as her legs moved back and forth. Lauren opened the door to the cafeteria mindlessly and started to walk in when her heart stopped. She had forgotten that there would be boys here. She was the last one in there and when she opened the loud door, everyone stopped and stared. The ten or so boys that were in there grinned at her and began to approach her. Lauren couldn't move, she was shaking. The boys laughed and grabbed her cold cum covered body and lay her on the table. "Haha! Look at this slut! What a whore, walking around naked! She is just begging for some cum, don't you think about?" One boy started saying, while others pinched and pulled at her nipples and other's fingered her roughly. Lauren moaned loudly as the boys played with her body. "Listen to he bitch moan!" The boy continued as they laughed at her desperation. "Look guys she's so wet, already!" The boy fingering her pointed out. It was true she was. Her wetness spread all over her pussy and ass and her inner thighs. It dripped down her legs too. Soon enough all of the young men had their dicks out and they were all over seven inches long. Lauren whimpered at the thought of one inside her. Soon she got her wish. One of the boys shoved his cock all the way into her with one hard thrust and pounded her already abused pussy hard. She screamed in pleasure at every thrust. The boys continued to call her name's and another one came over and lifted her on top of him so he could fuck her ass while the other boy fucked her pussy. A final boy climbed over her and stuck his dick in her mouth. The boys thrusted hard and fast into her holes until she was crying and screaming a the overwhelming ecstasy. She tightened her pussy and throat and moaned as the boys fucked her good. The boy in her pussy was hitting her g-spot and she had never been so full of cock. She loved every minute. "That's right take it all slut. What a whore taking three strangers cocks in her holes whike more strangers watch. Your just a worthless cunt aren't you?" They boy on top of her asked as he shoved his dick further down her throat. She nodded her head rapidly and moaned around his cock. The boys all came at that. One inside her pussy, one in her ass and one down her throat. She swallowed his cum graciously and squeezed her eyes shut to concentrate on not cumming as the boys pulled out of her. She relaxed her body as the three boys left only to have her eyes shocked back open when she felt a new dick push all the way into her pussy. "Just because they're finished, doesn't mean we are bitch." They boy in her pussy told her as two more boys positioned themselves at her ass and mouth. The previous activities repeated yhemselves until all the boys were done and Lauren was filled with cum. The finla boy too ktwo plugs out of hus backpack and shoved them into her pussy and ass to keep the cum from seeping out. She stood up slowly after they all left, feeling that cum shift inside her. The cum sloshed around in her pussy and ass as she walked her her next class and that did nothing but make her even hornier than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you darlings. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have been busy. I have a life outside of writiting for you horny basyards! Just kidding sweeties I love you all ;) I forgot how much I love writing this story, it gets me so wet. I'll probably go have a bit if fun now, to be completely honest. I hope that this story makes you want to have fun too!


End file.
